OVER THE TOP
|Romaji = Ōbā Za Toppu |Singer = Hiroshi Kitadani and Kohei Tanaka (Music) | Length = 2:00 (Opening) 5:00 (Full) |Use = Episode 892- |Pre = Super Powers }}"OVER THE TOP" is the 22nd opening of the One Piece anime and the 8th opening of the second half of the series. Opening The opening starts with Luffy in a prison cell pulling against his chains, before the screen goes to white and "One Piece" is written in shodo style with the name of the arc in an insatsu seal style. Komachiyo then bursts through the background carrying Tama, Luffy, and Zoro, and the official One Piece logo is seen over a background of the Flower Capital. The opening cuts to Komachiyo carrying the aforementioned trio across a wasteland, which becomes a part of the background as Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Franky, and Brook each move onto the screen in their Wano outfits and strike a pose. Komachiyo is then shown running into Bakura Town, and Zoro leaps up and performs an attack with his swords. It then cuts to shots of various Wano characters: first Kin'emon, Kikunojo, and Kawamatsu, then Ashura Doji and Kyoshiro, then Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, then finally Raizo and Kanjuro. Sanji is then shown changing into his Raid Suit, and he leads the Straw Hats, save for Luffy and Zoro, on a charge through a Flower Capital street. It then shows several characters in succession: Holdem, Speed, Jack, Queen, and King (In Episode 892-896 his wings were white, but were changed to black in Episode 897). The scene moves to the top of Orochi Castle, where glow floods the whole screen to show Kaido. The next shot shows Law performing an attack, followed by Kid in a prison cell, followed by a shot of Komurasaki, followed by Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin running, followed by shots of Gyukimaru, Momonosuke training his swordsmanship, Basil Hawkins unleashing his Straw Man's Card, and Shimotsuki Yasuie on his crucifix. Kaido is then shown hitting Luffy into a wall with his mace, which shows the viewers scenes for the preceding episode. The opening goes back to Luffy in his prison cell, showing him ripping off his chains and bending his cell bars before going to confront Kaido outside his lair on Onigashima. The two are seen hurling attacks at each other before Kaido transforms into his dragon form and Luffy activates Gear Fourth. Kaido breathes fire at Luffy, but Luffy emerges unharmed and punches Kaido in the face. Luffy is then seen back in his first Wano outfit, and he takes off his Straw Hat as he jumps to a hill with a cherry blossom tree overlooking the Flower Capital, joining his crew. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows Komachiyo, Tama, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, Ashura Doji, Kyoshiro, Holdem, Speed, Queen, King, Kurozumi Orochi, Kozuki Hiyori, Onimaru (as Gyukimaru), and Shimotsuki Yasuie before their official anime debut. **Characters that have debuted in the episode preview section, and have their anime debut in the same episode include Tenguyama Hitetsu, Batman, Kamijiro, Hyogoro, Dobon, Toko, and Bingo. *A 20th anniversary marker is placed in the opening to represent the 20th anniversary of the anime. *This opening is the first to show the name of the arc it belongs to. *This opening marks the return of original Japanese fonts style for credits and Japanese lyrics to match the current Arc. Instead of new fonts from either the We Can!, Hope, or Super Powers openings. *This is the only opening that does not have either the Going Merry or Thousand Sunny. *This is the first 2:00 run time opening. *During the Cidre Guild Arc, the opening showed clips from One Piece: Stampede. Site Navigation ca:OVER THE TOP it:OVER THE TOP pl:OVER THE TOP Category:One Piece Openings